Gone in words
by TheFictionDreamer
Summary: That's no proper excuse – why should that stop love? Loki's words rung before her ears. Love? Love Loki? Lucy is confused by her feelings, and when the handsome spirit almost kiss her, she tell him off, so harsh that their bond is almost broken.


**Hey. ;)**

**I wanted to make a little LokiXLucy story and I call him ´Loki´like they do in the manga and anime - just so you know. :) **

**Normally I'm a GrayXLucy-person, but I wanted to try this, because I think Loki and Lucy is a cute couple too. ^^ - hope you'll like. :D**

* * *

The sun gently tickled Lucy's skin. She lay with her hands behind her head and sucked the vitamin D, in hopes of becoming just _a little_ bit more tan.

The warmth spread in her whole body and she sighed in comfort. She hadn't got a day off in a long time. Natsu, Gray and Erza had dragged her trough missions' non-stop for weeks, and she was all worn out. She had luckily managed to escape, before they got her into another mission today.

She could almost feel the suns warm fingers slide across her skin, but suddenly a shadow covered for its touch.

"Lucy? Where have you been?" the well-known voice said and she groaned loudly. She kept her eyes closed, she didn't want to come back to reality, she just wanted to lie here in peace.

"You're in the way," Lucy groaned annoyed, but Natsu didn't move from the spot.

"We have just got the _coolest _mission," he began and Lucy opened her eyes with a sigh, "it's A ranked, and it sounds really challenging – like that'll be a problem!" he said with an excited voice and his lips widen in a grin.

"But my rent for this month is already paid," Lucy complained and slowly got into a sitting position, "I just want to relax."

"Relax?" Natsu said, like the word was completely new to him.

"Yes! Re – lax." Lucy said and pronounced the words clearly so he would understand. Natsu didn't seem to get it though; he tilted his head and looked at her with big childish eyes.

"You're boring, Lucy," he said and sent her another smile, "come with us, you're a part of the team. Please-"

"No!" Lucy said shortly and raised a rejecting hand, "I'll sit this one out."

"But –"

"NO!"

"But if you just heard –"

"NO!"

"I think you would –"

"NO!" Lucy said and let herself fall back on the grass, "I want to lie here, until you come back – that's it! End of discussion!"

"You're sOOOooo boring, Lucy. No fun at all. Boring. Boring." He mumbled while he began to walk away, with his hands in the pockets and an unsatisfied expression on his face. Lucy almost felt bad for him, but it disappeared immediately, when she felt the sun on her skin again. She let out another sigh and a smile spread on her face.

She lay there for a couple of minutes, but then she smelled smoke. She blinked her eyes and saw that the smoke was all around her.

"What the –" she mumbled and looked around. Was anything on fire? She scanned the place, but there was no sign of flames. The smoke began to eased around her and now she saw a boy with a smug smile on his face, looking at her trough black sunglasses.

"Loki?" Lucy said surprised, and sat up quickly, "but – but I didn't summon you."

"Hallo, beautiful," Loki said with a soft voice, "I'm happy to see you too."

Lucy made a groan and feel back on the grass. He was the only spirit that dropped by when he wanted to. It was getting on her nerves.

"What do you want, Loki?" she asked and closed her eyes again.

"Isn't it obvious, my love," he said gently and took a lock of her hair and began to play with it in his fingers.

"Stop that!" Lucy said annoyed and yanked her hair back, "I finally got a chance to take it easy, so don't ruin it. I have been on missions for over two week – you know, I summoned you some times – so I really don't have time for you, right now. I want to relax, and get a tan –"

Loki placed a finger on her lips and she pulled her eyebrows together in surprise.

"Quiet now, you're babbling," Loki said teasing, "I won't disturb you, then."

"G – good, thanks" Lucy said, taken off guard by his touch. She tried to make herself comfortable in the grass again and closed her eyes, but it was really hard to relax when Loki's eyes was drilled into her.

"Stop staring at me," she said through clenched teeth. Loki made a quiet giggle and laid himself right next to her on the grass. Lucy sighed deeply, but tried to ignore him.

"The sun's really bright today," Loki began, but Lucy hurried to cut him off.

"I thought I said ´I want to relax´," Lucy said annoyed, "so why are you still here?"

"I said I wouldn't disturb you, I didn't say I would leave. Why are you so grumpy today?" Loki corrected her.

"Well, you're disturbing me!" Lucy said annoyed and moved herself a little away from him, to make it clear, but Loki just found it amusing and moved after her.

"What is it you find disturbing?" he asked softly.

"Your talk!" Lucy answered shortly.

"Oh …" Loki said and a smirk spread on his face, "so it's not the fact that I'm close to you?" he said seducing and moved a little closer. Lucy sat up in surprise and Loki followed. He leaned toward her and she could smell him now. He smelled like deodorant and … smoke. He was now so close that she felt his warm breath against her face, and it was rather tempting. His lips were only inched from her, and in a second she thought he would kiss her, but then he pulled a little away, and pressed his lips lightly against her cheek. She had to take a deep inhalation.

"You didn't push me," Loki said triumphing. Finally Lucy came back to reality and her eyes twisted in anger.

"Don't do that!" Lucy shirked. Her cheeks turned red in anger and embarrassment. Her reaction surprised Loki and his smile faded.

"I didn't mean to upset you …"

"Shut up! I'm stressed and need to relax," Lucy yelled and the sound of her voice surprised _her_ too. She couldn't believe she had let him come_ that_ close. Stupid spirit!

"Lucy, I'm sorry," Loki said and reached a hand toward her cheek, "I never meant to hurt you – I was only kidding, I didn't know you would take it _that_ serious. I'm sorry."

"I – I didn't take it seriously!" Lucy said and hurried to her feet, "I just … hate it when you treat me like that!"

Loki got to his feet too and tried to take her hands in his, but she avoided him and turned her head away.

"Go back to the spirit world!" she said harsh with a shaking voice. Lucy turned on her heel and began to head back toward Magnolia. The handsome spirit stood for a second with his hands stretched out in thin air, but then he pulled himself together and exclaimed a groan, before he started to run after her.

He was much faster then her and caught up with her in no time. His hands wrapped around her back, and held her tightly.

"What are you doing? Let go!" Lucy said and struggled a little, but she was no match against his strength and soon gave up.

"Don't be mad at me, love," he whispered and his breath hit her ear and sent waves of pleasure trough her body, but she refused to shiver, "I didn't know you had strong feelings for me, I'm sorry."

"I don't!" Lucy stated and was happy that he couldn't see her cheeks turn bright red.

"If you want to …" he whispered and let a hand slide trough her hair, "I would like to go on a date with you – just the two of us. Like now, but more fancy."

"No," Lucy hurried to say.

"Why not?" Loki said with a childish voice and let go of her, "I promise you'll have a great time."

"Because you're a spirit and I'm your owner – so it wouldn't be right," Lucy said matter-of-factly and turned to see his reaction. He just put his hands in the pockets and raised an eyebrow.

"That's no proper excuse – why should that stop love?" Loki said and his smile came back as quickly as it had disappeared. He sent her a little wink and Lucy had to turn her head away again, so he wouldn't see her burning cheeks.

"I wouldn't date a spirit, it's just … not right." Lucy pressed stubbornly. She felt his fingers mingle into her own.

"I find that racist!" Loki said softly. He was clearly having fun with this conversation.

"That's not the only reason," Lucy said and she tried to appear strong and independent, "haven't you considered the fact, that maybe there's a girl in this world **that doesn't find you interesting**!" she shouted the last part, and Loki looked like she had just punched him in the face. He pulled his hand back, like it had been burned, and his eyes shone with pain and his mouth twisted into a forced smile.

"Well, I have considered that. Too bad, that she's the _only one I'm interested in_," he said and tried to sound cheerful, but it was clearly that he was hurt and Lucy almost felt bad, but refused to give him an apology.

Loki made another forced smile, and scratched himself in the hair.

"Um … I'll just go back to the spirit world, then," he said and raised a hand in goodbye. Lucy suddenly felt _really_ bad, she clenched her teeth together and closed her eyes for a second.

"Loki, wait." She said, but at the same time she heard a ´puff´, and he was gone, "Damn it!" Lucy whispered and realized her hand was reaching toward the smoke, which Loki had disappeared in. She bit her lip and her eyes flicked a little. Why had she been so harsh? She hadn't meant to hurt him; she just wanted to make it clear that she wasn't interested. She wasn't in love with Loki. She didn't want to go on a date with her own spirit – that _was_ wrong, right?

´_That's no proper excuse – why should that stop love?_ ´ Loki's words rung before her ears. Love? Love Loki?

Lucy looked down at her keys. Could she summon him? If she had summoned him herself, she would have to wait, but on the other hand, he had gone here without her help – so did that count? She wasn't sure. She held the golden key in her hand and looked at it for a while, and then she raised it.

"G – gate of the lion …" she began, but changed her mind and lowered it. What was the point? She had no clue what to say to him. ´_Sorry, Loki. I didn't mean to hurt you or anything, I just don't like you that much – actually I find you annoying and intrusive. So I want you to leave me alone, but we're still cool …right? _´ Lucy smacked a hand toward her forehead and sighed deeply. She suddenly felt very awkward – she felt like she lied. She remembered his face clearly – his smug smile, that almost made her heart race away, but she was pretty sure that wasn't love.

"I don't love him," she whispered and began to walk again, "I don't love him. I don't!" she kept repeating, until she reached her apartment and let herself in. She headed right for the bed and let herself fall flat on it.

"I don't … love …" she trailed off and dug her head down the pillow. She got surprised when her eyes warmed up and tears began to melt into the pillow.

´If I don't love him, ´ she thought and clenched her fingers around the pillow, ´then why am I so sad? ´

* * *

**Sorry, I'm a drama-kind-of-person - if you check my side out it's mostly Drama too. **

**So what did you think? Please review and let me know. ^_^g**


End file.
